The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Anthurium, botanically known as Anthurium andreanum L., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Anthzupap’. The new variety originated from a hybridization made in April 2002 in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands. The female parent was a dark red Anthurium pot plant ‘4431-01’ (unpatented), while the male parent was a red Anthurium plant ‘4462-07’ (unpatented).
A single plant was selected in February 2004 and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by tissue culture in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands over a five-year period. The new variety has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety were applied for in the European Union on Dec. 8, 2008 and in Japan on Mar. 9, 2010. ‘Anthzupap’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.